This invention relates to the art of dental duplication, and more particularly to means including a method and material facilitating the forming of impressions of teeth and/or supporting structures, such as the alveolar ridge to be duplicated and/or restored, with the resulting impressions providing both a sub and supra gingival contour of the tooth to be duplicated and/or restored.
In the duplication and/or restoration of teeth, an impression is taken of the tooth to be restored, with the impression subsequently employed as a mold to form a desired replacement and/or restoration, such for example as crowns, jackets, bridges, implants, plate relining and the like. In forming this desired impression, it is desired to obtain both a supra and sub gingival impression of the tooth, that is, an impression of the tooth showing tooth surface contours both above and beneath the gum line.
Supra-gingival or above gum line impressions are taken by merely applying the impression material to the tooth to be replaced and/or restored. Contours of the sub gingival tooth surface require that the gum be retracted so as to expose this tooth area. In the past, this has entailed the utilization of so-called retraction cords or elastic bands, which have generally been impregnated with astringents or the like vasoconstrictors, serving to restrict bleeding of the gingival tissue being retracted.
As is apparent, the positioning of the retracting cords and/or elastic bands, and the subsequent application of the impression material involves careful manipulations, increasing the time required, possibility of error, and resulting costs.